Saint Seiya e o Mar de Delírios
by Frandumar
Summary: E eu saí da minha cama para isso...


Mu: Aqui Camus, tá aqui a sua água.

Camus levantou uma mão trêmula para segurar a garrafa d'água, o que deixou Mumi mais nervoso, pois teve a impressão que o amigo acabaria se molhando. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam estupefatos com a reação do aquariano.

Aioria: Eu nunca vi o Camus desse jeito… - Sussurrou para o irmão.

Saga: Que exagero…

Shaka: É a esquizofrenia.

Kanon: E eu saí da minha cama para isso…

* * *

Era uma bela manhã de terça-feira no Santuário. E não uma manhã de qualquer terça-feira. Era dia 10 de Outubro, o dia que Camus a muito esperava. Depois de acordar e ir para sua janela dar bom dia a todos os seres vivos no caminho, num estilo bem Disney, e tomar um maravilhoso café da manhã com Pain au chocolat, o seu favorito, tomou um banho e colocou uma de suas roupas favoritas para sair.

Sua primeira parada foi a casa de Peixes. Camus encontrou Afrodite na cozinha usando um chinelinho rosa com os dizeres "Diva não anda… Desfila!", uma camisola rosa no mesmo estilo que dizia "Diva não acorda… Estréia!" e segurando uma caneca de formato singular na qual se lia em letras garrafais "Diva não bebe… Degusta!". Depois de superar o pequeno trauma de ter visto o amigo nesses trajes, Camus chamou-o para ir ao cinema. Não querendo deixar passar a oportunidade de ficar com o aquariano no "escurinho do cinema", Afrodite prontamente aceitou e em menos de cinco minutos estava pronto para sair. Para a decepção do pisciano, Camus não estava convidando apenas ele, mas todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Ao passarem por Capricórnio, não tiveram problemas em convencer Shura a ir com eles.

Em Sagitário, o único empecilho foi acordar o guardião da casa, que apesar de dorminhoco sempre foi muito animado para sair com os amigos. O mesmo problema não foi encontrado na casa de Miro, pois este já estava acordado tomando o seu Toddynho. Ao entrarem em Libra, Shiryu informou que o seu mestre estava dormindo, e eles resolveram não insistir. Apesar de acharem que seria um perrengue tirar Shaka de casa, ao chegarem em Virgem foram surpreendidos pelo virginiano batendo a porta de forma irritada, e por osmose acabou se juntando aos amigos, apenas para se livrar do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Em Leão não houve recusa de Aioria, pois de acordo com ele iria "para qualquer lugar que o irmão fosse." Depois de acordarem com jeito Máscara da Morte, conseguiram convencê-lo a seguir o grupo.

A casa de Gêmeos foi a mais desgastante. Primeiro, o grupo teve de passar pelo eterno labirinto no térreo, que segundo Máscara da Morte "os escrotos continuam mudando de propósito." A seguir, os bravos cavaleiros de Atena se dividiram entre os quartos de Saga e Kanon para acordá-los. Depois de quase serem mandados para outra dimensão, convenceram os irmãos a saírem, dizendo que queriam ir a um lugar com bebidas, mulheres e violência. Já na casa de Aldebaran, não precisaram mentir, mas tiveram de pagar o café da manhã dos gêmeos para que eles não voltassem para a cama. Mu, sempre de bom humor, completou o grupo.

A seguir dividiram-se em três carros e foram ao shopping. Ao saírem do estacionamento passaram em uma Starbucks para comprarem o café da manhã dos gêmeos, o qual Camus ficou apressando. O aquariano só sossegou quando chegaram ao cinema, onde se dirigiu com determinação e entusiasmo para a bilheteria.

Camus: Bom dia! Eu quero doze ingressos para a próxima sessão do filme do Percy Jackson, por fa – O cavaleiro foi interrompido por Shura.

Shura: De novo? Nós não vimos esse filme há uns meses atrás?

Kanon: Essa merda ainda está em cartaz?

Camus: Não é o mesmo filme! É a continuação.

Atendente da bilheteria: Senhor, não temos nenhum filme com esse título em cartaz.

Camus: Como assim? Procura aí! Mar de Monstros!

Atendente da bilheteria: Não, senhor. Não há nenhum filme com esse título. Por favor, cheque a programação ali na tela.

Camus: Tá, vou dar uma olhada na tela, mas tenho certeza de que o filme estréia hoje.

Saga: Que filme estréia em uma terça-feira?

Aldebaran: Camus, não tem nenhum filme com esse nome não... Ó, tá passando: Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte Parte Um, Megamente, Crepúsculo e Meu Malvado Favorito. (A/N: Sim, nossa cronologia cinematográfica é boa assim XD Para escolher o filme, leia as notas no final do capítulo)

MdM: Olha, é o filme do Tatsumi! O carinha principal é igualzinho ao Tatsumi! – O comentário de MdM seria recebido com olhares de desprezo de todos se eles não estivessem observando Camus, que estava com olhos arregalados, pálido e ligeiramente trêmulo, além de balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

Mu: Gente, acho melhor tirar ele daqui. Ele tá começando a congelar a tela.

Afrodite: Vem, Camus, vamos sentar ali no sofazinho.

Camus: Mas… mas… eu vi o filme! Ele ia estrear dia 10 de Outubro! Eu tenho certeza! Eu vi no Cinema em Cena e até chequei no IMDB!

Miro: Será que você não se confundiu?

Camus: NÃO! EU NÃO ME CONFUNFI! EU TENHO CERTEZA ABSOLUTA! EU ATÉ VI O TRAILER! TINHA UM LABIRINTO NO TRAILER! EU ATÉ ESTRANHEI ISSO PORQUE O LABIRINTO SÓ APARECE NO QUARTO LIVRO, MAS COMO TODO A PRIMEIRO FILME TAVA ERRADO MESMO, EU DEI UM FODA-SE E PENSEI: DEVE TER MESMO UM LABIRINTO!

Afrodite: Tá bom Camus... Eu tenho certeza que tinha um labirinto. Mas você precisa se acalmar. Senta aí. Será que alguém podia comprar uma água pra ele?

Mu: Eu vou.

Shaka: Eu falei que você ia ficar esquizofrênico lendo esse livro...

Camus: ESQUIZOFRENICO PORRA NENHUMA! EU VI! Eu vi...

Kanon: Acabou com o show? A gente pode ir embora?

Camus: Não é show! Eu tenho certeza! CERTEZA ABSOLUTA! EU VI O TRAILER!

Saga: Puta merda...

Camus: Eu vi...

Mu: Aqui Camus, tá aqui a sua água.

Camus levantou uma mão trêmula para segurar a garrafa d'água, o que deixou Mu mais nervoso, pois teve a impressão que o amigo acabaria se molhando. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam estupefatos com a reação do aquariano.

Aioria: Eu nunca vi o Camus desse jeito… - Sussurrou para o irmão.

Saga: Que exagero…

Shaka: É a esquizofrenia.

Kanon: E eu saí da minha cama para isso…

Shura: Então nós vamos pra casa?

Aioros: Ah, já que a gente está aqui, por que não assistimos logo alguma coisa?

Aldebaran: Por mim tudo bem. Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer mesmo.

Afrodite: E então Camus? O que você acha? Quer assistir um filme com a gente?

Mu: Vai ser divertido.

MdM: Melhor do que ficar em posição fetal no sofá no shopping é.

Miro: Nós vamos ver o que? Aldebaran: Calma...O Camus nem respondeu.

Shura: E pela cara dele, nem vai responder!

Aioria: Ué... Quem cala consente!

Aioros: Então... Que filme veremos?

* * *

Queridinhos, nós voltamos XD

Depois de ficar desaparecidas por um período, devido a provas, problemas com o computador e cosias desse tipo, não queríamos encerrar esse ano sem a promessa de novas fics.

Principalmente porque alguns leitores foram super legais e nos mandaram reviews e mensagens pessoais com elogios e pedindo para continuarmos a escrever e perguntando o porquê do sumiço. Não respondemos a essas pessoas porque não sabemos responder mensagens pessoais XDD Sim, somos merdinhas assim com tecnologia!XD

Nós queremos agradecer cada um de vocês por acompanharem nossas fics durante o ano e dizer que todas as reviews e comentários são super apreciados por nós!

Além disso, gostaríamos que vocês escolhessem qual filme os cavaleiros devem assistir?

Disque 1 para: Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte Parte Um

Disque 2 para: Megamente

Disque 3 para: Crepúsculo (Qualquer um da saga, tanto faz pra gente! XD)

Disque 4 para: Meu Malvado Favorito

_**Queremos dedicar a reação do Camus a nossa querida leitora Hell-sama.**_

Sim, nós realmente achamos que o segundo filme da série ia estrear dia 10 de Outubro, realmente "vimos" o trailer e realmente tentamos comprar ingressos. O que podemos dizer? Foi um delírio coletivo! XD

Beijinhos e Muito Cosmo para todo mundo no Ano Novo!


End file.
